Not much has changed
by tiana3826
Summary: A short one shot from the view of Santana on life after coming out.  It does contain some lady lovin, but it is not all about the smut...promise!


Hi everyone! This is my first Brittany/Santana story so I hope you like it. All mistakes are mine, and I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Not much has changed since I came out—well was forced out really—but Britt keeps telling me, "What can you do San? It's out, literally, so let's just keep being who we are and we'll be fine." And to my surprise she has been right. I mean, obviously my parents weren't thrilled when their only daughter told them she was gay, but they have loved Brittany like another daughter since we were 7 so not much has changed.<p>

And the Pierce family let me tell you; they were like happy, or something. I guess Britt must have told them already because Mrs. Pierce just kept smiling every time I came over, and her dad would do this weird, shoulder pat thing. Plus I'm pretty sure that Ashley knew about us long before anyone else; we were supposed to be watching her one weekend a couple of months ago and let's just say that kid gets up really early and she never knocks on Britt's door. I was definitely the most scarred from that adventure, and since then we have learned to always lock the door, even when we think no one is home.

So I suppose that is how I find myself here right now, freshly showered after cheerios practice sprawled out on Britt's bed in my black tee and her grey sweats attempting to do my math homework. Britt is coming out of the bathroom when I see her smile at me; she looks so cute with her purple shorts and tank top, letting her wet blonde hair fall in waves at her shoulders. She is making her way to the bed when I watch her turn around and lock the door, as she turns back toward me I hear her say, "you never know," with a smirk.

She kisses me on the forehead before grabbing her backpack and pulling out her Spanish book, "ugh, I hate Spanish San, it's so hard."

"That's why you have me babe, so I can help you." I smile at her and she returns it instantly.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. You are good for one thing."

I recoil in mock pain, "Ouch Britt, ouch."

Brittany leans over then and grabs my hand, "what hurts baby, let me kiss it and make it all better."

With sad eyes I look at her and point to my forehead. She leans forward and kisses it again. Then I touch the hand that she is holding. She brings our connected hands to her face and kisses it gently. Then I touch my lips with only a hint of a smile. She of course, brings our heads together and looks me in the eyes, "I love you" she says before kissing me on the mouth.

I can do nothing but smile as she pulls back, still holding my hand. "I love you too," I whisper, "so much Britt."

We sit in a comfortable silence, both doing our homework while only stealing the occasional, not so secret, glances at each other. I have helped Britt with the majority of her Spanish homework and am sick of math so I close my book and set it on the floor. "Basta."

Britt looks up at me from her homework in confusion, "enough? But I still have five sentences to go San."

"I'll do them in the morning for you, I'm…sleepy?" I say with a smile.

"Oh, okay. Well,"

I reach over and close Brittany's Spanish book, gathering her notebook and pencil I toss them all to the floor. Brittany looks up at me with a smile; she is sitting with her back against her headboard, fingers toying with the bed sheet beneath her.

"You're beautiful," I tell her.

"So are you Santana, if every meaning of the word."

I settle myself onto Brittany's lap, my legs straddling hers. This is one of my favorite spots in the entire world. Just the two of us, able to express ourselves to each other without the prying eyes of our peers or parents. Long before we started "officially" dating, we could have entire conversations with just our eyes and our emotions; we still do the same thing, although now it seems to run so much deeper.

I lean forward and begin to kiss the soft spot just below Britt's ear, something I learned very early on that she loves. She giggles and slides her hands underneath my t-shirt gently rubbing her hands over the skin of my hips. I kiss my way across her neck to her other ear and suck the lobe into my mouth. "I am going to show you just how much I love you, Brittany." The only response I get is a hum of pleasure.

I kiss my way down her cheeks until I am right above her lips, "tell me what you want Britt."

Brittany opens her eyes; they are now a deep blue swirling with passion. As I search her face I can see she is contemplating how to say what she is thinking, "I want you to fuck me Santana, and I want you to use your mouth."

Exactly what I wanted.

She knows it too, as she can see the smile forming on my face before I lean in to kiss her once again, this time more aggressively. We kiss for what seems like hours before I pull back, I need to touch her, see her, feel her. I reach down and grab the bottom of her tank top, bunching it up in my hands I start to pull it up. Once it is over her head I can finally admire what she has given to me, her body, her heart and her soul.

I automatically lower my head to the top of her chest, so smooth and beautiful. I pepper her skin with kisses on each one of her many freckles. My left hand reaches forward and gently cups her right breast, teasing her nipple with my thumb, while my mouth makes its journey down to her left nipple. Slowly sucking and licking until I can hear Britt moan above me. I move my head in the direction of her other breast, slowing kissing my way through the valley between them. Santana Lopez never leaves things uneven, especially when in bed with Brittany.

Just before I reach her right breast I feel Brittany pull up on my shirt, clearly not wanting to be the only one half naked. I sit up and remove the shirt myself throwing it on the floor with our disregarded homework.

"So beautiful," she whispers.

I smile, and then immediately return my attention to her chest. It is now heaving as Brittany moans and her breath becomes more ragged. We have done this so many times, but I never get bored, she is just too perfect. As my mouth is busy licking and sucking her breast, my right hand makes its way toward the waistband of Brittany's short shorts. Her legs are one of the sexiest things in the world. I ease my hand into her shorts and smile greedily once I realize she has forgone underwear after our shower.

I start to kiss my way down her body, making sure to pay attention to every freckle and curve on my way. I have never experienced anything so beautiful, and the fact that not only does Brittany let me love her, but she somehow loves me in return is beyond me. I finally reach my destination and motion for Britt to raise her hips so I can slide her shorts off of her, after she complies I remove her sweatpants that I am wearing as well. I can't control myself now, I have to taste her.

Slowly I lay us back down and settle between her legs, I can see how ready she is for me and it only makes me more turned on. Without hesitation I lean in and stick my tongue out, finally tasting her. I can hear her moan somewhere above me, but I am so lost in feeling her that I barely hear her, and besides, I know what she likes so I'm not worried. I am after all, Santana freakin Lopez.

I slowly lick my way up her pussy, tasting her, feeling her, watching her. As I gently suck her clit into my mouth I slide two fingers into her. And this time, even though I'm so captivated by what I'm doing, I can definitely hear her moan. "Oh San, that feels so good. Please don't stop."

I smile into her clit, I could never stop now. I could stay here for hours, smelling, tasting and feeling Brittany move against my face and mouth. She makes me happier than she will ever know. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her, alternating between sucking and flicking her clit with my tongue. After a while I take my fingers out of her, I can hear her start to protest but before she can I have replaced the movement with my tongue. Pushing as deep into her as I can. Feeling Britt like this makes me feel whole.

I remove my tongue and return my mouth to her clit. I can feel that she is close; her fingers are basically braided into my hair as she pulls at my scalp. "Fuck Santana, don't ever stop, don't ever stop." And there it is, Brittany hardly ever swears, and she says fuck even less. That's how I know I'm pleasing my lady.

I bury my face even deeper into her pussy as I start to pump my fingers into her again. I can feel her legs quiver beneath me and hear her breathe become ragged above me. I quicken my pace, sucking harder on her clit. Just before I feel her come in my mouth I hear her whisper, "I love you Santana."

I lick up everything she has to offer, satisfied and completely content. "I love you too Brittany."

As Britt comes back down from her high she is smiling at the ceiling. She motions for me to snuggle closer as we get underneath the covers. "That was, wow."

I lift my head from her shoulder so I can look at her face, "thanks." I kiss her before smiling and laying my head back down. "Good night Brittany, I love you."

"I love you too San." She kisses my forehead and settles her arms around me like it's the only place in the world for both of us. "Wait," she startles me from my almost sleep, "are you really going to do my homework in the morning because I totally don't get it?"

I smile because it's the only thing I can do, "Of course baby, now go to sleep."

Yup, not much has changed since I came out. I still get to sleep next to Brittany almost every night, and I still get to hurriedly finish her homework almost every morning. We are still who we are and we are fine. You know what, we are Brittany Pierce and Santana Lopez, we are much more than fine!


End file.
